simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
On My Big Brother
On My Big Brother is the seventh episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs. It is the spoof equivalent of On My Way and Big Brother . Plot In the Lima Bean, Kurt and Rachel are talking about wedding dresses. Sebastian surprises them and shows them a photoshoped picture of Finn with Mr. Shue. Sebastian tells Rachel not to perform at Regionals or the picture will be uploaded. In the Choir room, Finn is very upset about the news, Mr. Shue tell him not to be worried as is against the rules, as far as he thinks. Rachel tells Finn just to ignore Sebastian but they start to fight in a very egocentric way. Puck invites Sam to eat as ‘Finchel’ continue arguing. “Brittany and the Unicorns” (Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine) meet Sebastian to talk about the bullying he’s doing. They show him a video about a 2005 Music Idol audition. In the audition video, Sebastian is rejected by the three judges in seconds, leaving him crying. Sebastian agrees to stop the bullying so they don’t show the video to his friends. At a wedding dresses shop, the New Directions girls are trying their bridesmaid dresses. Quinn states that Rachel is ruining her life by getting married. Rachel tells her that is her decision, thinking that only Quinn is against the wedding. But in fact, all the girls are against. Santana points that especially because she’s marrying to a “scrub”, as Rachel find the word unknown, they perform “No Scrubs ” to explain her. In the Choir room, a few minutes after their Regional’s performance, Mr. Shue is giving them a poor motivational speech. Finn and Rachel announce their wedding after the competition inviting them all. Later that day Quinn suffers a car crash. At the hospital, Rachel is talking to an unconscious Quinn when she woke up. Rachel explains her that the accident was caused because Quinn was texting while she was driving to stop the wedding when her car was hit by a truck. Rachel apologizes for being a bad friend to her and offers to start ageing. After leaving the hospital and now in a wheel chair, Quinn is back in the library with the New Directions to plan the senior ditch day. Rachel, Artie and Quinn plans to go to a local skate park. Kurt feels sad as Blaine don’t give him a nickname that day. This is because of the visit of the Blaine’s big brother Cooper. Quinn states that she will die if her big sister Frannie shows up. Surprisingly, she does. In the auditorium, Blaine asks Cooper why he is in town. He argues that he’s just visiting his baby brother but suddenly they start fighting. Cooper state that he’s better than Blaine and can take his spotlight in seconds, but Blaine tells him that that is the one thing he can’t take from him. They perform "Part of Me". In a classroom, Frannie tells Quinn that she returns to earns the rights to the throne. She thinks that Quinn still wants them and also that she hate the family. Quinn tells her that she can never hate them because they are her family and offers her the throne as she doesn’t want it. She states that no matter if she runs out of the past it will always be a part of her. On the hallway, Rachel tells Finn how the ditch day with Quinn and Artie was. Finn reveals that he is interested in the Puck’s pool business, but Rachel is only thinking about her NY dreams. Finn asks about his dreams but Rachel points that she’s not interested in that, causing Finn to leave angry. Episode Quotations Cast Sim Cast * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Darren Simss as Blaine Anderson * Dianna Simgron as Quinn Fabray * Lea Michsim as Rachel Berry * Cory Monsim as Finn Hudson * Kevin McSim as Artie Abrams * Amber Simley as Mercedes Jones * Jenna Ushkosim as Tina Cohen-Chang * Naya Simera as Santana Lopez * Heather Morsim as Brittany Pierce * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang * Mark Sallsim as Noah Puckerman * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Matthew Morrisim as Will Schuester * Damian McSimmy as Rory Flanagan * Vanessa Simgies as Sugar Motta * Grant Gussim as Sebastian Smythe * Matt Bosimer as Cooper Anderson * Rachel McAdsims as Frannie Fabray * Simon Cowsim as Himself * Paula Absim as Herself * Randy Jacksim as Himself Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will, Mike, Frannie and Paula * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie and Randy * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Kyle Price as Puck * Will Moring as Sam * Jordan Atkins as Sebastian * Nathan Phan as Rory * Brianna Johns as Sugar * Robert S. Benjamin as Cooper (speaking) * Josh Anthony as Cooper (singing) * Sexy Ginger as Simon Songs * No Scrubs by TLC. Sung by New Directions Girls (Minus Rachel). * Part of Me by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine Anderson and Cooper Anderson. Gallery OMBB-RachelKurt.jpg OMBB-SebastianBlackmailpg.jpg OMBB-AngryRachel.jpg OMBB-AngryFinn.jpg OMBB-GayTeam.jpg OMBB-SebastianMusicIdol.jpg OMBB-AngrySebastian.jpg OMBB-Bridemaids.jpg OMBB-NoScrubs1.jpg OMBB-NoScrubs2.jpg OMBB-PepTalk.jpg OMBB-RachelHospital.jpg OMBB-HospitalQuinnRachel.jpg OMBB-SeniorsMeeting.jpg OMBB-Frannie.jpg OMBB-AnderBros.jpg OMBB-FabrayGirls.jpg OMBB-FrannieBigPlans.jpg OMBB-PartOfMe1.jpg OMBB-PartOfMe2.jpg OMBB-PartOfMe3.jpg OMBB-PartOfMe4.jpg OMBB-RachelFinn.jpg OMBB-FinnStromOff.jpg Trivia * Samuel Larsim, Jane Sim, Dot Marie Sims and Jayma Simays are absent in this episode. * This is the first episode that we see the SIMGM Productions intro and the Fan Shout Out. * After being asked quite a bit about the story line concerning Dave, The Boss decided not to address the attempted suicide. The Boss didn’t want to poke fun at or even make a parody of that specific topic. * Kyle Price begins his role as Puck's speaking voice in this episode, as Scott Carter is leaving for personal reasons. * Lauren Zizes makes a cameo in the library scene, where she is seen reading behind Santana and Mercedes. * Sebastian's "Music Idol" audition parodies American Idol. *During the choir room scene, Sam is wearing an actual SimGM Merchandise shirt. *When figuring out who should be Frannie, Boss did some “trolling” on the internet and found a lot of fans see Rachel McAdams playing that role. So that’s who she used. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos